


everything between us

by countdownone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea, S/M elements, both praise and degradation, how did it get this long, jungeun uses they.them pronouns, mostly praise though!, n.b rights!, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countdownone/pseuds/countdownone
Summary: jinsol has all the time in the world to enjoy jungeun.





	everything between us

“jinsol,” is all jungeun can whine out as the taller girl nips at the crook of their neck, hot breath blowing against their ear. they moan again, hurriedly biting their lower lip to stifle the sound. the pale expanse of their back- now dotted with blooming red marks- does nothing to stop jinsol’s wandering hands, and their dark blue boxers don’t offer much resistance either.

jinsol hums against their neck, the hint of a smile making its way into her low voice. this is her favorite way to tease jungeun- when they’re trembling underneath her, vulnerable and desperate.

“you know i prefer it when you’re loud.” she bites sharply on the shell of their ear, hands eagerly finding their way down jungeun’s back. they let out a startled moan, thighs unconsciously bunching up the fabric of their boxers. their clenched fists on the table underneath them tighten.

“yeah, i know you do.” they mumble, arms shakily holding onto the surface below them.

“can you do that for me?”

it’s not as if jungeun has any strength to deny jinsol, especially when her voice carries so much gentle command. they nod slowly.

“look at me, jungeun.”

when they turn around obediently, jinsol presses a soft kiss on their nose.

“you’re doing so well.”

jungeun flushes slightly, heart swelling.

“you too, babe.”

jinsol presses another kiss on their temple, punctuating it with a harsh scratch down their back. jungeun lets out a ragged groan, their shyness slowly ebbing away under her insistent touches.

“good girl.”

her hands make their way up to jungeun’s chest, pause there momentarily.

“tell me if it hurts?”

jungeun turns around slightly, and gives the taller girl a quick kiss on her shoulder.

“of course.”

jinsol starts off slow, gently tracing the scar tissue that runs across their chest. it’s intricate and still a little sensitive, but the worry that it’ll all be too much for jungeun gives way slowly fades. their breath comes fast and hot as jinsol swipes at the soft skin above. when she experimentally runs her nails along their chest, jungeun lets out a strained whine.

“stop teasing.” their voice is scratchy and hoarse, and the command has the exact opposite effect as jinsol feels heat coiling in her own stomach. she wants more of them. much more. it’s intoxicating.

she brings a hand against the front of their boxers, pressing a slow, hot kiss at the base of their neck.

“what a messy puppy.”

jungeun shivers at the contact, legs trembling against the table below them.

“you’re so unfa-”

their protests are cut off with a high whine as jinsol digs two fingers into the sensitive patch of skin below their waistband. the fabric has already grown slick, some of the wetness collecting on jinsol’s fingers. she hums her approval against their neck, hands steadying their bucking hips.

“be good for me and let me hear you.” she mutters, teeth scraping across their shoulder.

all jungeun can muster out is a desperate groan. but jinsol is in no rush, languidly moving her mouth and hands all over them eagerly. all they can do is react, not even trying to suppress the moans and whines escaping their mouth. jinsol eagerly responds, keeping a firm hand on their hips.

when hands experimentally tangle into their shoulder length hair and tug sharply, jungeun nearly collapses back into jinsol’s chest.

“aw, babe.” jinsol says, a little apologetically. “are you ok?” jungeun manages to catch their breath and let out a shaky “yes”. hot tension is still thrumming through them. “keep going, please.”

“do you want me to do anything else?” the playful retort in jinsol’s voice is back again. she’s touched jungeun everywhere except where they need it the most, and hasn’t even allowed them the opportunity to grind messily against the fabric of their boxers. jungeun desperately wants to beg, to keen, to plead- the idea of jinsol making them beg on their knees flash through their mind, making them whine lowly- but their pride is still intact.

jungeun shakes their head.

“okay.” jinsol says simply, and kisses their hair. after a beat, she lovingly adds, “prince.” jungeun shyly angles their face towards the girl behind them, and jinsol smiles; kisses the corner of their mouth.

“my prince.” she repeats. “so cute.”

“you’re cuter.” jungeun retorts back, and leans forward to kiss her jaw. “I love you.”

“me too.” jinsol says as she presses into her partner’s back. “i love you.” her fingers find the rise of their stomach, and drag sharp nails downwards. “so much.” and jungeun’s panting again. the sweet lull of their conversation is forgotten as need rises up in their stomach and between their thighs, hotter than ever. jinsol’s loving words barely register as her slender fingers slowly skirt around the hem of their boxers.

“please.” jungeun breathes, hardly aware that they’ve given in. “babe, please.”

“always such an eager puppy.” jinsol laughs lowly, slowly running her fingers down the front of the thin fabric. jungeun moans deep and loud, hips sharply bucking to meet jinsol’s fingers. her voice drops a notch. “so fucking needy for me. isn’t that right?” jungeun trembles, hands desperately clutching the table and failing to hold back a string of whimpers.

“yes.” they manage to pant out, shying away from jinsol’s probing gaze as humiliation and arousal make them almost dizzy. but all it takes is jinsol murmuring “wanna see you right now.” to make jungeun turn around, face burning and chest heaving. they flinch as jinsol leans in, afraid she might start to tease again, but all jinsol does is press a soft kiss on their chest.

“bed?” she asks with a small smile. “this seems a bit uncomfortable, puppy.”

jungeun flushes a little at the pet name, but they can’t help but genuinely smile. they’re spoiled by all the little moments jinsol checks in with them, allows them to catch their breath and remind them that are very loved. they shake their head.

“this is good. it felt good. when you, you know.” they flush again and try to turn their head away but jinsol brings one hand gently against their neck, steadying them. her eyes are all want and control again.

“i said i wanted to see you.” she says. her fingers tighten a little, and jungeun gasps sharply. “when i what?”

“it feels good when you tease me.” they mumble, the flush reaching their ears and neck. jinsol can’t help but smile a little at how endearing it is.

“you’re so good for me.” she praises. “do you think so too?” her voice is sweet, teasing.

jungeun drops their head, face burning. they nod. jinsol finally melts at that, stepping closer and wrapping her hands around their waist. the affectionate, pouting smile they give to jungeun makes them shyly smile back, still flushed.

“so obedient.” jinsol threads her fingers gently though their hair. “wanna give you a prize for being so good today.” jungeun lets out a shy whine, nodding eagerly.

she gently presses them down into the table again. her fingers teasingly make their way from their stomach to the front of their boxers, where she stops.

“only my fingers today. since you were such a well-behaved puppy.”

jungeun’s head snaps up at that, eyes pleading and eager. jinsol prefers using toys on them- mostly to relentlessly tease- and her fingers are a welcome change. they love her fingers anyway, long and delicate and the delicious way they curl inside them-

“turn around.” jinsol’s warm breath runs across their ear, a slightly husky murmur. “you wanted to cum, didn’t you?”

jungeun’s practically dripping against their boxers, and when jinsol’s hand finally slip inside the waistband her fingers slip inside their entrance with ease. a handful of quick thrusts make jungeun all but collapse onto the table under them, elbows shakily propping them up.

“fuck, _fuck_, jinsol-”

it’s all too much for them to focus on at once. jinsol is relentless, two fingers messily pumping in and of them. she presses into jungeun’s back, savoring the delicious way jungeun comes undone under her fingers. her pace matches their feverish moans and shaky cries.

“cum anytime, okay?” she manages to hoarsely whisper into jungeun’s ear. they whimper out a trembling “ok”. she can feel them tense around her fingers, body going taut with impending orgasm.

when jungeun seems to be close, they clumsily grab onto the front of jinsol’s shirt and turn themselves around. they bury their face into jinsol’s chest, and the intimacy of the gesture makes her pause for a moment. she can feel jungeun’s heat through her own shirt, the way they shudder, their muffled moans.

“close?” she mumbles, fingers eagerly continuing the rapid pace. jungeun’s arms tighten around her and with a sharp groan they’re coming around her fingers, hot and slick.

for a moment they simply stand there, jungeun breathing heavily and jinsol gently holding them in their arms.

“you’re horrible.” is the first thing jungeun manages to groan out, breaking the momentary silence. they look up at jinsol, a light flush making its way from the tips of their ears to their neck. jinsol only gives them a lopsided grin, and presses a gentle kiss on their forehead.

“i love you. thank you.”

jungeun hums, satisfied. they sigh and lean back into jinsol’s warm embrace.

“wanna nap.” they mumble, and yawn. jinsol leads them to their bed only a few paces away, and like countless other times they find themselves under the covers, spooning comfortably. jinsol sleepily rests her head on the crook of jungeun’s neck, hands clasped on their stomach.

“can we just stay here for a bit?”

“let’s get you cleaned up first.” jinsol says soothingly. “and i’ll make us a snack, ok?”

jungeun makes a small dissatisfied noise.

“stay with me a bit more.”

jinsol holds them tighter, gently running a hand through their hair.

“okay.”

“love you.”

“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope even a handful of people find this enjoyable. I was pretty nervous about putting this up ngl, so positive comments would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> And this goes without saying, but any and all trans/n.b- phobic comments will be deleted. Just don't.


End file.
